comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Gwen
Ghost-Spider or White Widow appears to be a female Spider-Man in a white and black uniform. She showed up out of no-where. Gwen Stacy is dead in this Spider-Verse dimension. This Gwen Stacy is from an AU, where she is the one that was bitten by the radioactive spider, and Peter Parker was the one that died. She is known as Spider-Woman in her dimension. When there is already a Spider-Woman in the AUs she visits, she often goes by White Widow and/or Ghost-Spider. Background It has been three years since Gwen has become Spider-Woman after being bit by a radioactive spider. She has saved her father from assassination, been hunted by the police (and the corrupt Captain Frank Castle), been harassed by the monster Matt Murdock (Kingpin’s lawyer), and worse watched her best friend Peter Parker die after becoming the Lizard. She failed to protect him from bullies as a friend, and to save his life as a hero. To help her through a lot of things was Janet a.k.a. Wasp, a retired hero. Only Janet and Gwen's dad, George Stacy, know her secret identity. Well, in that AU. A year ago, Gwen was pulled into another AU where she met Miles. Miles was becoming the new Spider-Man, after the Peter Parker from that AU died at Kingpin’s hands. She worked with Miles, and other AU Spider folks to stop the collapse of what they would later call the Spider-Verse. After returning home, she continued her crime-fighting career and after graduating working full-time in promoting her band "The Mary Janes", in which she is a drummer in. With Janet's help, Gwen figured out how to access the Spider-Verse, and to jump into different AUs. She has kept her friendship with Miles, and works with other spiders to keep the Spider-Verse safe! Now, she has arrived in the current dimension of the Spider-Verse, to once again save the Spider-Verse! The Inheritors are attempting to escape, two of the siblings were not captured and they have found this Peter's dimension. While Weaver Spider may be dead, they have found a new way to travel dimensions. They believe that killing Peter will unweave the trap they Spider-Army had done on their family. Gwen was part of the Spider-Army that stopped them, and she is not about to let them escape! Personality * Loner - Gwen is a loner because she feels attachments will compromise her and distract her. In reality, it is an excuse because of the pain of losing Peter Parker and being unable to save him. * Driven - Gwen is driven to do better, be better, and push herself to save others even at risk to herself. This was because of Peter and her father, learning the hard way that while in reality having special powers suck, it also gives her the ability to do great things. She feels a responsibility for that. * Edgy - Gwen is edgy in her style, her actions, even though her humor can be goofy at times. While she cracks jokes, she has a certain emo quality to her at times too. She likes to think about the best in others, but she has no hesitation in pushing them either to better themselves. Logs *2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble - It's the Wrecking Crew and the Inheritors against a whole lot of Spiders! And a Kryptonian for good measure. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken